


sugar

by xuyue



Series: sweet crazy love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Size Kink, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyue/pseuds/xuyue
Summary: sweeter than sweetYou lick your lips. “Is this why you offered to help me move? So you could try to fuck me again?”He gives you a crooked smile. “Would you hate me if I said yes?”
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Series: sweet crazy love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 176





	sugar

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my [tumblr](http://stelleum.tumblr.com)
> 
> Do NOT recommend or mention this on tiktok. I will curse your family line for generations if you do.

“Thanks for helping me out,” you say, leaning against a stack of boxes.

“No problem,” Matsukawa replies, unscrewing the lid of a plastic water bottle. He guzzles the rest of the bottle in a matter of seconds, crinkling the soft plastic as he shakes out the last drops.

“Sorry that it was so last minute,” you sigh, turning to head towards the tiny kitchen of your new apartment. He follows, his socked feet padding heavily down the hallway behind you.

“We don’t have much in terms of food right now but, uh, you interested in leftover pizza by any chance?” You crack open the empty fridge, reaching past the singular carton of soy milk to grab the soggy looking box.

“Actually, I was thinking we could grab something outside.” He leans against the kitchen’s doorframe. “I know a pretty good sushi place near the university.”

“Issei,” you remark, looking up from the cool light of your fridge. “Are you asking me out?”

He lets out a snort, “I’m asking for _payment_ , sweetheart. You’re buying.”

“Fair enough,” you sigh, swinging the door closed. “You did just help me unload like all of my shit and carry it up three flights of stairs.”

“And you didn’t even say thank you until like a minute ago,” he tacks on with a smirk.

You shoot him a withering look. “At least I said it.”

“ _So_ ungrateful,” he chides. “Maybe I should be asking your roommate to get dinner with me instead. She seemed pretty thankful for my help.”

You roll your eyes. “She just thinks you’re hot.”

“Damn right I am,” he replies. “She has great taste. Can you give me her number or something?”

“ _No_ ,” you snap almost immediately.

He holds his hands up in surrender. “Woah, you got a problem with your roommate? Did she pee in your shoes while she was drunk or something because Makki did that once and I had to throw out my _brand new_ AF1s and he’s _still_ paying that—”

“ _No_ , Issei,” you lean against one of the worn counters. “She didn’t _piss in my shoes_ , she’s just…I don’t know, she’s just—just not who I see you getting along with.”

He raises an eyebrow. “So who _do_ you see me getting along with?”

“I—I don’t know,” your eyes dart to the linoleum tiling. “Just not her.”

Frowning, he crosses the space between you in two strides.

“It’s not like you to lie.”

“I’m not lying,” you say cooly, looking up to meet his eyes.

His hand moves to flick your forehead but you slap it away.

“Do you still think about the thing that happened last month?”

Heat blooms in your cheeks and your gaze shifts to the unpacked box of kitchen utensils behind him.

“No,” you lie again.

“That’s kind of a shame,” he sighs before leaning down, so close you can feel wisps of his hair tickle your cheek. “Because I think about it all the time.”

A shiver runs up your spine.

“Do you now?” you ask, keeping your tone as even as possible. “I didn’t know you were such a pervert, Issei.”

He straightens up and shrugs, “I like what I like.”

You swallow. “And what do you like?”

He glances down at you, an amused light in his dark eyes.

“You,” he states simply. “Saying my name while I’m inside you.”

Heat rushes throughout your body, settling uncomfortable in the pit of your stomach and between your thighs.

He’s so close to you and you can’t believe you let it happen. In fact, he pretty much has you cornered in the tiny kitchen of your college apartment.

You lick your lips. “Is this why you offered to help me move? So you could try to fuck me again?”

He gives you a crooked smile. “Would you hate me if I said yes?”

You twist your fingers into the front of his old Seijoh volleyball club t-shirt and pull him down to meet your eye.

“No,” you breathe and you see his eyes widen in surprise before you kiss him.

He makes a small noise that sounds like a laugh but he follows suit, his mouth opening against yours as he deepens the kiss with enthusiasm.

“Roommate coming back soon,” you sigh against his lips. “Fifteen minutes.”

“I can do fifteen minutes,” you feel him smirk into the kiss. “Don’t worry.”

You roll your eyes and a hand works its way up your thigh to grab at your ass.

“I won’t even need to take off that pretty little dress of yours.”

In one swift motion, his grip moves to circle your waist to lift you onto the kitchen counter. You shiver as the cold surface makes contact with your bare thighs but any complaint you have is extinguished in your throat as his thumb begins to rub circles into your upper thigh, dangerously close to the lining of your underwear.

“Issei, you’re a pervert,” you state again as his other hand comes up to pull down the thin strap of your sundress.

“Maybe I am,” he muses, slipping his fingers under the cup of your bra. “But you’re the one who’s letting this pervert touch you like this.”

A nail grazes against the sensitive peak of your nipple and you hiss, causing him to tighten his grip on your thigh.

“So don’t play innocent,” he says, barely above a whisper. Your eyes meet his and something inside you flares, sending ripples of heat all the way down to your toes. A small noise of indignation slips from your mouth as he yanks aside the crotch panel of your underwear.

The air is startlingly cool against your flushed skin. You bite your lip as a fingertip runs across the now-exposed folds of your pussy, drawing a slow line up to your clit.

“ _Issei_ ,” you gasp as he begins to play with you, his fingers running over the sensitive spot again and again.

“ _Fuck_ , I like that,” he groans, ducking down so that you can feel his breath against your ear. “I like the way you say my name. And how you’re already _so_ fucking wet. I’ve been thinking about the way you feel for _weeks_.”

You try to laugh but it comes out as a stuttered, nervous noise. You’re soaked already, no doubt dripping onto the hem of your dress and the counter below. All you can do is grip Matsukawa’s upper arm in an attempt to stabilize yourself as his index finger moves to dip inside you, coating the digit with your arousal.

“You don’t know how bad I have it,” he sighs, another finger pushing into you. “Would’ve been such a shame if I didn’t get to fuck you again.”

You glance at the clock reading on the oven, vision hazy with whatever drug Matsukawa’s touch had put you on. Eleven minutes left.

You tilt your head back to look him in the eye but you can barely hold his gaze.

“ _Then hurry up and fuck me_ ,” you rasp, hips bucking in response to his persistent touch. He smirks before moving to kiss you in that hot, open-mouthed way that made you not want to pull away.

Shuddering, you gasp as he pulls his fingers out of you to undo his shorts. You watch as he pulls them down, tugging his boxers down with them to land around his ankles.

Without thinking, you push up the soft turquoise fabric around his lower abdomen to reveal his cock; half-hard and flushed at the tip. Your tongue swipes across your lip. He’s just as big as you remember feeling him to be.

“That’s—” you stammer, eyeing the length. “You’re really— _wow_.”

“Shit, sweetheart,” he chuckles, reaching under your skirt to tug at the waistband of your panties. “You’re gonna make me blush.”

“Issei that’s—” you croak, letting him pull your underwear down to your thighs. “I don’t know how I’m going to—”

“We’ll take it slow, okay?” he says, almost soothingly as he begins to stroke himself to full hardness.

You nod, kicking off the thin cotton garment onto the kitchen floor. He places his hands on your knees, pushing your thighs apart and you oblige, moving so that your feet rest on the counter. Your bodies are flush together now, the hard jut of his hipbones pressing against the back of your thigh as he gives himself a few final pumps.

You can’t help but watch as he shifts to align his cock with your entrance, the clear, sticky beads of precum mixing with your own fluids as he slides the tip between your folds.

“Ready?” he asks, as he moves down, the thick head catching at your opening.

“Yeah,” you breathe.

He begins to push himself inside you and you cry out, hands twisting into his shirt as he begins to fill you up entirely. Although it’s at a slow pace, you feel yourself struggle to stretch around him and you try to force your muscles to relax.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he groans, looking down to watch as you take more and more of him inside you. “You’re doing so good, sweetheart,” he gasps, no doubt feeling every flutter and clench of your walls as you work to accommodate to his size.

“ _Big_ ,” you manage to choke out as he pauses for a second. “Issei, you’re so fucking _big_.”

A tear springs up in the corner of your eye and he swipes it away with a thumb. “I know, baby, I know. But you’re doing so well,” he croons and a shaky breath escapes your lungs.

“Do you think you can take it all?” he whispers and you nod, slightly light-headed, and he begins to push again.

The last few centimetres aren’t as challenging and you gasp as you feel him bottom out, his cock heavy and so, so satisfying inside you. You let out a quick exhale, squeezing your eyes shut as he begins to pull out of you.

He’s as careful as ever as he begins to set a cautious pace, slowing down at every grimace. However, the aching stretch starts to fade, giving way to an overwhelming feeling of pleasure as his movements begin to brush against the tight bundle of nerves inside you.

“More,” you cry out and he obliges, experimentally shifting the angle of his hips until he causes you to moan like _that_ again.

You glance down to look at yourself, the skirt of your dress bunched around your hips and your best friend’s cock sliding in and out of your cunt, the skin slick with your own juices. It’s almost surreal.

“ _Issei_ ,” you breathe and he looks down at you, his forehead glistening with sweat as he continues to drive into you. “You feel so good,” you mumble, the words falling off your tongue thoughtlessly. “So _good_. And so fucking deep, oh my _god_. Issei, you’re so _fucking_ deep inside me.”

“I _know_ ,” he pants, his voice coming out in a croak. “Oh god, sweetheart, you’re gonna make me cum.”

“ _Already_?” you whine, shifting your hips to meet him mid-stroke. He meets your eye, his dark irises hazy with lust. You know it’s a reflection of your own appearance; you’re both so far gone but you can’t help but want more.

“I can’t—” he chokes out, his fingers squeezing your thigh so hard you know they’ll leave marks. “I can’t last, baby. Not when you feel like _this_ —”

A moan comes out cracked and shaky as he hits your g-spot again but you manage to keep your head up.

“Where do you—where do you want to cum?” you stammer out as he continues to fuck you, the rhythm growing more irregular as he approaches his orgasm.

“ _Inside_ ,” he hisses through his teeth and you nod, crying out as he drives into you _hard_.

You look down but Matsukawa tilts your chin up again. “ _Look at me_ ,” he commands in a wrecked tone and you comply, keeping your eyes on his as you feel his cock enter you again and again.

He cums a minute later with your name on his lips and your cunt tightening around his length as he spills inside of you. You watch every second of it obediently, drinking in the way his expression shifts to a kind of concentrated intensity as he fills you up.

As he pulls out, you can feel it start to leak out of you, slow drips of pearly white that you collect a bit of on your fingers.

He watches, enraptured, as you bring the digits up to your lips and suck, licking the fluid off your fingertips with a swirl of your tongue.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he breathes and you give him a small smirk before hopping off the counter to collect your underwear.

You step into the garment and he gives you a quizzical look, mouth opening to question you as you pull it up your legs.

“Roommate coming back in less than a minute,” you say breezily and his eyes widen, reaching down to pull his own clothes back on.

“But there’s still—” he looks unusually flustered. “It’s still _inside_ you.”

You shoot him a sunny smile, feeling the warm liquid begin to pool in the crotch of your panties.

“I know.”

Down the hallway, the lock begins to turn.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to reach out!  
> [tumblr](http://stelleum.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/Iunaryear)


End file.
